


Perfection

by zlmbo



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, hes just a bit chumby, most importantly Bode Gumb, so basically just they’re already dating, well kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlmbo/pseuds/zlmbo
Summary: Gumball feels insecure about his body and Rob attempts to comfort him.





	Perfection

The night was cold. Staring at the clock, Gumball nervously tapped his claws on the coffee table. Only 8:30. Nicole had set up for him and Rob to have a little “sleepover” to get to know each other better, since they stopped being nemeses and all. She had specifically made note that it was important since Rob had started living with them for at least a week now. Everyone was still getting used to the new adjustments to their daily lives, after all. Unknown to Nicole, though, the two had already been dating for a little while.  
Nicole had set up a bunch of pillows and blankets with in the living room earlier for the two, as well as a futon for one of them to sleep on, leaving the other the couch. The two boys had sat in near silence for about an hour, barely talking to each other and watching whatever was on tv at the time. The two had never officially been alone together, and it felt uncomfortable for both of them.  
Gumball had reached for a handful of popcorn from a bowl he set out earlier to find it was empty.  
”Hey, uh... I’m gonna head into the kitchen and make another bag of popcorn. Need anything?” Gumball asked. All he got in return was a small head-shake from Rob, letting Gumball know he didn’t want anything. Getting up and stretching, Gumball headed into the kitchen.  
Gumball sighed as he pressed start on the microwave. God, this is so awkward. He really just wanted anything to happen just to break the silence between the two, but he didn’t have any idea what to do.  
The kitchen was freezing cold compared to the living room, somehow the two feeling like polar opposites. Feeling a breeze of air from the AC hit him, he shivered, noticing the cold a bit more on his lower stomach. His face turning red, he realized his shirt had probably been riding up for a while now. Gumball tried to pull it over his stomach, reminding himself to tell his mom he needs a new shirt. Giving up, he pulled it up over his head, taking it off entirely.  
Staring at his subtle reflection in the microwave door, he sighed. He held onto his stomach by his sides, looking down at it with full focus. This was easily Gumball’s least favorite part about himself. He always felt as if he was a bit too far on the larger side. He didn’t have anything against that, he just felt it made **him** ugly. Very ugly. He hated everything about his body. Everyone else like him still looks nice. Yet **he** doesn’t. He wishes he could just magically fix it, to make it live up to his ideals. These thoughts kept piling and piling up, eventually causing Gumball to feel tears form in his eyes. Immediately wiping them away, getting rid of any evidence he was crying, Gumball heard the microwave go off.  
“Hey, I’m back...” Gumball mumbled as he brought in a fresh bowl of popcorn. He sat down and looked up at Rob, who just barely noticed Gumball’s presence. His face was a slight shade of red, noticing Gumball’s lack of a shirt. Trying to ignore it, Rob went back to watching the cheesy horror film he was watching on the TV.  
The two were silent for what seemed to be forever, even if it was just a couple minutes. Gumball sat there in deep thought the entire time, thinking about his body, how ugly he felt he was, everything. Trying his hardest not to cry again, he focused on the movie.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about it though, it just kept building up inside him. Gumball took a deep breath in and sighed.  
“Rob... Can I ask you a question?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Another deep breath.  
“Do you... think I’m... fat?”  
The room was dead silent other than the faint sound of the tv.  
“Whuh- What gave you the idea I did?”  
“Nothing, it’s just....” Gumball sighed and wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
Looking down at the floor for a second, Gumball wished he hadn’t said a word. He wished he had just never mentioned it. He shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t—  
Before he knew it, Gumball was starting to sob a bit, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay.... I don’t think you’re fat at all...”  
Rob tried his best to comfort the smaller boy, shifting over to wrap one of his long arms around Gumball, petting his back.  
“To be honest... I think you’re perfect. You shouldn’t change a thing about yourself.”  
Robs face was about as red as a tomato. Gumball looked up at Rob, teary-eyed.  
“You... You d-do?” Gumball managed to get out through his choked sobs. Rob nodded before pulling the kitten-boy into a hug and planting a kiss on his forehead. Gumball let out a small chuckle before sniffling again and burying his face in Rob’s nonexistent neck. Gumball started to purr as Rob pet him even more.  
Rob wiped a tear off of Gumball’s cheek.  
“There’s so much about you to love... I wouldn’t change a thing.” He said under his breath, just loud enough for Gumball to hear. Leaning down, he gave his boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek, causing Gumball to purr louder. Gumball could feel Rob’s hands shift to where he was holding him tightly, and before he could say anything, he was being picked up. Rob got up and sat down on the couch, leaving Gumball there to lay. Joining him on the couch, Rob stretched and laid down, cuddling up against Gumball’s chest and feeling the thick fur against his cheek.  
Arms wrapped around Gumball, Rob planted a kiss on Gumball’s upper-stomach. Gumball’s face turned red, causing him to cover his face with his paws. Rob chuckled and ran his hands up and down Gumball’s back.  
Gumball shifted to where he and Rob were face-to-face before pulling him into a kiss, his small paws cupping Rob’s face. Pulling apart after a while, they looked at each other, starry-eyed and flustered.  
“We should do this more often.”  
“Agreed.”


End file.
